Where's Ireland?
by Irish Banana Conspiracy
Summary: AU All human The Twilight gang heads to Ireland for a study abroad program for three months. Romance, angst, and humor combine to make for a crazy ride! Non canon couples. JasBel EmmRos EdAli
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey all! We just wanted to test the waters and see how well people like this idea! Love, Rachel and Danielle

The airport in Dublin bustled with people running for flights or searching for family members. Filled with people from around the world, it was an interesting mix of nationalities blending together. In the midst of it all was a group of five students waiting patiently near the baggage claim…. Or not.

"Wasn't their flight supposed to get in 30 minutes ago?", a dark, curly haired woman asked exasperatedly, running a hand through her hair. "Can't we just leave them? They can get a taxi and meet us at the apartment," she coyly stated, blinking her eyes flirtatiously at the tall, honey blond hunk at her side.

Shifting to the side, the blonde's eye roll was hidden by his sunglasses. "No, we can't Jessica," he replied wearily. "We said that we'd meet them by the baggage claim and all go together to Sandymount. Besides, how rude would that be to just leave when we haven't even met the other three? Way to make a first impression." Shifting his attention behind the now sputtering Jessica, the blond focused on the messy mahogany haired young man currently scrawling across a piece of notebook paper. "What are you doing Ed?"

"What does it look like?" Edward retorted dryly, as he turned the finished paper to reveal the words _Washington University _in bold black letters. "Give me your shades, Jas," he demanded as he deftly plucked them from the indignant blonde's face. Placing the dark shades on, Edward quickly went to stand with the rest of the drivers carrying signs for the passengers they were to meet. Striking what he thought was a typical limo driver pose, Edward stood stiffly watching the doors. It would have worked too, if his grin weren't so massive as to almost look deranged.

"Dude, your brother is completely different than what I thought he was," the third and final boy in the group of five commented, shaking his head in fascination at Edward.

"Edward is not what anyone expects, once you get to know him," Jasper replied ruefully, rubbing his eyes at the newfound light.

"But his brooding was so sexy," the strawberry blonde riffling through her luggage whined, her lips pouting into what she believed was a sexy pout. "It's part of his charm, don't you agree Mike?" she asked the third boy whose eyes were glazed and focused on her parting lips.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say Tanya," the boy stuttered, his mind reeling from hormone induced fantasies.

"Mike, focus man," Jasper barked out, laughing as he play-punched Mike's arm. "If you go gaga every time she pouts like that, you could wind up with your nails a bright, glowing pink!" Rubbing his arm, Mike glared good naturedly before laughing and scratching his head in mock defeat. But their attention was soon drawn to two girls approaching Edward.

The shorter of the two had black, pixie like hair and moved with the fluidity of a dancer, laughing gaily as she dragged her counterpart at a fast clip. Her companion was of medium height with light brown hair, protesting her fey-like friend's ruthless enthusiasm.

"Are you from the Friday meetings?" the black haired one asked, having finally reached Edward despite her friend's hesitance.

"Yup, Edward Cullen, at your service," Edward mocked saluted, before finding himself glomped by the over excited pixie haired girl.

"It's soo good to meet you!" the girl squealed as she hugged Edward tight. "My name's Alice Brandon, and this is Bella Swan!" she introduced as she grabbed the girl's arm behind her. Not expecting to be dragged forward, Bella stumbled into Edward before being steadied by a hand on her waist.

"I'm so sorry," she gasped out as she quickly stepped backward, locking her hands behind her back.

"Hey, no harm, no foul right Bella?" Edward asked with a smirk, before drawing the two girls toward the waiting group. "Let me introduce everyone, ok? This is Jessica Stanley," Edward started, pointing toward the curly haired girl, "and Tanya Denali," the strawberry blonde who flashed Edward a sultry smile he completely ignored, "Mike Newton," the overly enthusiastic boy who winked at the two girls. "And the badass leaning up against the post over there is my twin brother, Jasper Cullen." Jasper inclined his head, though he was covertly looking over at Bella, a wicked gleam in his eye. "Guys, this is Bella Swan and Alice Brandon," Edward finished with a dramatic flourish, catching his brother's gaze.

As Bella and Alice said hello, Edward couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as his brother blatantly checked Bella out from head to toe. Jasper merely smirked before glancing pointedly at Alice and waggled one eyebrow, causing his brother to glance at the petite girl out of the corner of his eye. Shaking his head in amusement, Jasper slowly glanced around before frowning slightly.

"Wasn't there supposed to be another guy in the Monday meeting? And where's Rose?" Jasper asked the two newcomers. Alice grinned wickedly, while Bella couldn't help the blush that stained her cheeks.

"Oh they're coming!" Alice replied cheerily, her still in place. "Emmett and Rose found out that they have a lot of common ground, right Bella?"

"You could say that," Bella confirmed, her blush receding as a small smile took over her face.

"And that would mean what?" Tanya asked snidely, filing her fingernails.

"Hey, there you two are! You shouldn't run off like, anything could happen to two girls alone in an airport!" a big booming voice called out from the doorway. A huge, muscular man with slightly curly dark hair waved at the girls, his face showing exasperation. At his side, her fingers laced tightly with the hulking giant's was a beautiful, tall willowy woman, with wavy blonde hair and sparkling violet eyes. Tugged gently to the waiting seven, her face was one of cool reserve, though her mouth was set in a small smile. The man's however was welcoming, a huge smile on his face as he ruffled Bella's hair. Immediately Bella moved to the side, trying to run her fingers through her hair and smooth it down, though she still had a smile on her face.

"This is Emmett McCarty, and I guess you already know Rosalie Hale," Bella introduced cheerfully. Mike's eyes were wide as they locked on the couple's joined hands.

"You guys, like, just met! Damn, that must have been one hell of an eight hour flight!" Mike finally choked out as he shook Emmett's hands.

"I guess who could say that," Emmett replied cheerfully, casting Rose a besotted look. Rose's face didn't change much, though she did give Emmett's hand a squeeze.

"Isn't it just so romantic?" Alice squealed, clapping her hands together as she gazed at the couple. "If we all had been able to attend the literary class on the same day, they would be celebrating their five month anniversary already!!"

"Well, congrats man," Edward said as he clapped Emmett on the shoulder. "Take care of her man."

"Isn't that a little fast?" Jessica asked, her eyes flashing in jealousy.

"Eh, not really. We're both pretty impulsive people, so if it feels right, we go for it," Emmett replied with a shrug, running a hand through his hair.

"We probably should go get our luggage," Bella said, shouldering her purse. "Or else it will take forever to get to the apartments," moving confidently toward the baggage claim – until her shoe caught on a raised tile, sending her pitching toward the floor. Jasper quickly dove and caught her before her head made a painful crack on the tiled floor.

"You're not the most graceful person, are you?" Jasper asked dryly as he righted her, blowing a strand of blonde hair out of his eyes. "You should be more careful," he finished, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ears.

"Yeah, maybe she should wear some training wheels," Jessica mock whispered, giggling with Tanya.

"Nah, training wheels wouldn't go with her pretty face," Edward replied with a wink, slipping an arm around her shoulders and steering her toward baggage claim. "C'mon, lets get their stuff so we can get to the apartments, I'm starving!"


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I sucked in a deep breath of fresh Irish air as I climbed into the van behind Emmett. Once onboard, I quickly took a seat next to Alice before I managed to trip and embarrass myself again. How humiliating!

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to will myself not to turn tomato red again. Of all the things I had to fall on, it had to be not one, but **both **of the extremely hot twins! Shaking my head slightly, I turned to face Alice when she tapped me on the shoulder.

"Way to go!" she whispered feverishly, a devious smile on her face. "I should have thought of that! And both of them caught you, hell, Jasper even dived to catch you! It was the cutest thing I've ever seen!" she squealed, clapping her hands together like she was seven instead of nineteen.

"It's not like I planned to, I'm just a klutz," I muttered back, not wanting her to think I was that kind of a girl.

"Oh, I know that honey, but your klutzyness is just part of your charm! Makes men feel all strong and He-Man like to rescue the pretty damsel in distress," Alice reassured with a pat to my hand.

"I don't need or want to be rescued!" I hissed back. "And is klutzyess even a word?"

"Of course it is, made specifically to fit you Bells. And speak up a bit more, I'm having to strain to hear the conversation!"

Whirling around, I swiftly smacked Emmett over the head in the seat behind us. "I know for a fact that your mama taught you not to eavesdrop! Remember, it was right after you told Mr. Horn that his daughter was pregnant with triplets, when the poor girl was actually talking about the neighborhood cat?" I rolled my eyes as Emmett tried and failed to look sheepish, though his ears were tinged red due to Rose's wide eyed expression next to him.

"That was quite a while ago, Miss-my-pants-got-ripped-off-on-the-slide-during-fifth-gra…" Slapping my hand across his mouth, I glanced widely around to see how many people had heard that. Luckily for me, it seemed that the rest of the group were deep in conversation, though I swore I saw Jasper smirking at me from the back. Alice however was dying laughing, while Rose had a hand to her mouth.

"What is wrong with you?!" I demanded of Emmett. "Do you forget I have just as many embarrassing stories about you?!"

Removing my hand from his mouth while wiping away at the tears that had gathered due to his laughter, Emmett waged a finger in my face before composing himself enough to huff out "Yes, but unlike you, I won't die of embarrassment!" before cracking up again.

"You two have known each other for a while then?" Rose asked quietly, her eyes slightly hard as she looked between the two of us.

"Yeah, our parents have been friends since they were in high school, so it was natural that we'd become friends too," Emmett replied, ruffling my hair again in brotherly fashion.

"Em's the big brother I never had, and is just as annoyingly overprotective as one," I informed her, watching with relief as the calculating look left her eyes. Relieved that I had at least helped my oldest best friend out of a jam with his newfound girlfriend, I once again looked behind us to where the rest of the group were sitting and talking.

Jessica and Tanya were sitting across from each other, doing their nails and talking about shopping. Behind them, Mike watched with a puppy dog expression on his face, obviously too enamored to care what the conversation was about. I shifted slightly in my seat, remembering Jessica's earlier comment. I'd like to believe that it was just a joke, but her tone was anything but joking…

Mentally shrugging, I partially heard the driver say we were hitting the road, before being jostled forward as the bus was underway. Facing forward, I watched as the bus turned onto the highway before tons of green fields began passing by our windows. Turning with a grin towards Alice, I squealed right along with her as we got our first glimpse of Ireland.

"Can you believe this, its incredible!" Alice began bouncing in her seat, turning back toward the window. "Why can't the states be like this?!" I was about to reply, when from behind us I heard a sharp whistle.

Turning around with everyone else, I saw Jasper shaking his head and groaning, but a grin tugged at his lips. Beside him, his twin Edward still had his fingers to his lips, ready to give another whistle should anyone not be paying attention. Finding himself to be everyone's main focus, his eyes shifted sideways towards his brother before asking in a serious voice "Hey guys, where's Ireland?"

Blinking at the strange question, I remained as quiet as everyone else before Alice and Emmett both shouted "There it is!" pointing in different directions out the window. Completely stunned that they had actually answered, I almost missed it when Edward asked again "Hey, where's Ireland?"

Mike, Emmett, Alice, and, after glaring at his brother, Jasper, all shouted there it is, pointing out random windows. Alice tugged my arm, trying to pull me into the childish, yet amusing game. Behind us, Emmett gently nudged Rosalie, before kissing the side of her head, eliciting a small smile from the stoic girl.

Edward once again called out "Hey, where's Ireland?", and laughing, I joined the rest of the group, pointing at random windows and yelling "There it is!". Before long, Jessica and Tanya joined in, and finally Rosalie, although she did seem a bit more reserved than the rest of us. Laughing right along with Alice, I caught Jasper looking in our direction. Feeling a bit self-conscious, I mentally congratulated my friend on being checked out by a guy. I mean, Alice is everything a bad boy like Jasper would want – out going, funny, and adorable. Though I couldn't help feeling that it would be nice if he looked at me like that – even if it was only once. Throwing myself back into the game, I almost failed to realize that the bus had pulled up in front of our apartments and our new home for the next three months – Park Court in Sandymount.

AN (Where's Ireland actually did happen, as well as the limo driver fake out… actually, the where's Ireland happened throughout the whole trip)

Jasper's POV

Slowly I got off the bus behind my idiot twin, catching a first glimpse of our apartments. It was a small courtyard with four apartments leading off from it, all two stories with windows facing the accessible courtyard and a smaller concealed courtyard in the back. Perfect for climbing in late at night with no one the wiser. Smirking, I couldn't help but glance toward Bella. Giving her a once over behind my glasses, my smirk almost turned into a full-blown smile. Oh yeah, that window would be getting some use – unless the teachers were a lot more oblivious which would be a definite plus.

"Well, it seems you've all finally arrived. You should have been here an hour ago!" Turning to face the speaker, I caught sight of one of our teachers, Ms. Bradely. Behind her, Mr. Kechko stood, arms folded and a frown on his face. "Oh whatever, lets get this run down over with."

Coming near to the group, Ms. Bradely pushed her short brunette hair out of her eyes. "I take it everyone was introduced to the other class day members, yes? Good. Then here's who're you're going to be rooming with for the next three months. In 26, Isabella Swan, Alice Brandon, and Rosalie Hale. In 27, the Cullens, Emmett McCarty," I groaned softly. Why the hell did people make me a single entity when they combined me with my brother? Turning my attention back to Ms. Bradely, I couldn't help but raise and eyebrow at who was left.

"And why does the golden retriever get to room with two of the girls? Why not have everyone mixed?" I interjected, trying not to laugh when I saw Ms, Bradely's annoyed expression.

"Cause this is how we made the list, and we are not going to change it now," Mr. Kechko ground our through his teeth. "That means that nothing should be going on it apartment 28 – or at least we don't want to know about. That goes for the rest of you. You're big boys and girls now – if you're too stupid not to know how to prevent pregnancy, you're all on your own." Well, no need for windows now. Sweet. Glancing toward Ed, I couldn't help but wonder if my face mirrored his – a boy told Christmas had come early.

Glancing around the group, Mike looked like he was about to pass out from his good fortune, while Jessica and Tanya sent meaningful looks in our directions. So not gonna happen, especially when Bella will be just next-door. As for Mike…. That guy just annoys the hell out of me no matter what, so I don't hate him anymore than I already do. Emmett looked like he was ready to beat the pulp out Mike if he even stepped a hair out of line – it looked like Emmett had a severe brother complex toward all the girls, which meant trouble for me if I wanted to get any later in the trip. I'm not an ass who doesn't get to know a girl first, so I have some time to figure out how to get around the whole Emmett problem. As for Alice and Bella, Bella was about as lobster red as one can get, while Alice continued to whisper in her ear about something.

Shaking my head, I dimly was aware that I had completely tuned out to all of the instructions about the apartments and how things worked. Oh well, it's not like we couldn't have figured them out on our own. "Alright, tomorrow begins your first day of "class". I use that term loosely, because you'll be seeing the sights on your own. Each day we will have a list of items you need to see, turn you loose, and expect you back, ready to discuss by 6 pm. You get a passing grade for that day if you contribute to the discussion reasonably well – meaning you had better see what we tell you to see, or you can expect to fail this class. As for contacting us, I have my cell phone on me always, but if you're lost or wind up in jail, don't call me. You have a map and money – figure it out. If for some reason you have wound up in a hospital or are dying, call me," Ms. Bradley finished. "Any questions? No, good. I'll turn you guys loose. You have the rest of the day off to unpack, be sure you all are up and ready to go by 8 am. Good night!" Picking up my stuff, I watched her and Mr. Kechko all but run into their apartment. Hmm. I wonder if we delayed them for a little… action.

My trademark smirk back in place, I neatly side stepped my brother and began nonchalantly walking to our apartment. Suddenly I felt my Ed whiz by, trying to push me into racing him to the apartment and whatever room I wanted. Oh, what the hell. Catching up to him in a few short strides, I mock wrestled him as we opened the door and started exploring the apartments. Striding up the stairs, I quickly tossed my shit into the room that had a window ledge that butted up to the all girls apartment. Grinning triumphantly at my brother, I leaned back against the headboard as I watched him process the fact that he had lost this room.

"You are so sharing that window ledge," Ed finally replied, turning to make his way to the other upstairs bedroom. Which meant Emmett had the downstairs bedroom, which meant that Ed and I didn't need to worry as much about him catching us making the jump to the girls' ledge.

Going back downstairs, I decided to wander over and scope the layout of the girls' apartments. Apparently I wasn't the only one with that idea, as Ed and Emmett came bounding behind me. Rapping on the door, I heard Mike, Jessica, and Tanya's voices inside as well. Catching a faint "I'll get it!", I couldn't help but shake my head ruefully at the sound of someone tripping over some shoes and catching themselves against the wall.

The door opened to reveal a flushed Bella, her eyes widening as she looked at me. "Co-come in," she stammered out, trying to hide her blush. Stepping aside, she carefully made her way across the sea of shoes and suitcases back to sit on the sofa near Alice. Walking inside, Edward went and found a seat on the floor near Alice and Bella, while Emmett made his way across to Rose and kissed her gently before sliding into the seat next to her. I was still somewhat surprised by the whole thing – I didn't even move that fast. But damn, the man deserved some credit, especially for landing Rose. She barely talked, yet alone showed more than just a passing emotion.

Opting to lean against the door instead of sitting down, I raked my eyes over the apartment, trying to map the layout quickly in my memory. "So what are we gonna do tonight?" Mike asked enthusiastically, eyes shimmering with what he probably thought was roguish charm. Instead he just looked pathetic. God that guy annoys me. Sharing a glance with Edward, my twin's eyebrows were raised, silently asking if I was game. It wasn't that hard to figure out what he was getting at.

Crossing my arms, I grinned, giving my brother the equivalent of a thumbs up for us. "Anyone up for Temple Bar?" I asked smoothly.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Bella

I groaned as I stumbled yet again in these frickin five inch heels! What was I _thinking_ letting _Alice_ choose my wardrobe?! I continued my silent ranting as I attempted to follow the rest of the group toward the bus that would take us to Temple Bar. Stumbling once again, I gripped about how I had gotten into this recipe for disaster.

Of course, Jasper's suggestion was greeted with more than ample amounts of enthusiasm, and everyone had quickly dispersed back to their own apartments to get ready. I was about to tell Alice that I'd just go as is, when my pixie-like friend dragged me up the stairs. Arriving in her room, she quickly snapped the door shut before I had a chance to stutter anything out. But it was the wicked gleam in her eyes as she came toward me with the curling iron that had me terrified.

Despite all of my pleading and desperate attempts at threats, an hour later I was dolled up with more make-up than I had ever worn, my hair was a mass of ringlets curling around my face, I was in a short skirt and these blasted heels! For a girl who is more accident prone and klutzy than anyone on the face of this earth, I knew the evening would not end well. Not to mention I felt like some little kid playing dress up in clothes that would never look right on her.

But Emmett had whistled at the new and transformed me, and Edward said I looked good enough to eat, so it made me feel a little better. Yet Jasper just kinda stared at me with those smoky green eyes and gave a nod of his head – I just decided to take that as a compliment, though I do wish he would have said something. Pulling my mind back to the present, I clumsily made it to the bus stop, sighing in relief that I hadn't broken something yet.

Turning to glare at Alice yet again, Alice merely smirked before patting my head. "You look great Bell, and if you "happen" to hurt yourself, we have a bunch of strong, noble guys who can carry you back!" she told me cheerfully. Slapping a hand to my face, I willed away the deep blush I knew was staining my cheeks.

"Hey, there's the bus!" Mike called out cheerfully as a huge, double decker, blue and yellow bus pulled around the corner. Coming to a stop in front of us, the gang all clambered on, though Emmett stayed behind with Rose, most likely to make sure I didn't hurt myself. Which was a good thing, because half way up the steps to the upper level, the bus began moving again, causing me to loose my already doubly unstable balance. Yelping, my heeled foot slipped off the stair and I began to fall backwards, before feeling Emmett catch me, holding me for a second until I had regained my balance.

"You ok Bells?" he asked me, trying to not sound too overly parentish.

"Yeah, I think so," I stammered back. "These heels were sooo not a good idea."

Dimly I heard Tanya remark, "God, she's not even drunk yet. Or is she?" Biting my lip, I could feel tears in my eyes. Feeling a reassuring hand on my back, I turned to find Rose rubbing a small, soothing circle on my back. Smiling slightly at me, Rose nodded her head at me to continue up. With Emmett's hand on my waist, I slowly made my way up the shaking steps to the upper deck. I heard Alice's voice plainly, dressing down Tanya for her snide remark. Reaching my hand up to grasp the upper railing, instead of encountering cold metal I grasped warm, firm flesh. Lifting my eyes, I found Jasper staring down at me, firmly gripping my hand as I climbed the last few steps. The instant my feet touched the floor of the upper deck, he released my hand and walked away to sit behind his brother.

Semi-stunned and with my hand a whole lot warmer than it should be, I made my way carefully over to Alice and sat down beside her in the front seat. Glancing at me carefully, Alice caught me in one of her impulsive hugs, whispering in my ear "You look great sweetie, and don't let anything that mean, bitchy snob says get you down. Besides, she and Jessica are just jealous they don't look half as hot as we do!" she finished with a wink. Smiling gratefully, I turned my attention to look out the window, before immediately regretting it.

Buses, let alone overly large double decker buses, should _not _be able to go that fast, or squeeze into such tight spaces. Shutting my eyes swiftly to blot out the terrifying images, I turned to face Alice before opening my eyes again. Distract me, I mouthed, to which Alice immediately took up bantering about the different types of hair products, and what the latest accessories for this season were. Relaxing slightly, I let my mind wander back to Jasper helping me up the stairs. It was completely different than anything I would have thought a self-proclaimed bad boy would do. Maybe he did have a sweet side… or his sweeter and much more likeable twin told him to do it. Sighing dejectedly, I couldn't help but wish it was the former.

Sooner than I thought, the bus arrived on O'Connell Street, the main street that runs through Dublin. Great I thought, now I get to try and get off this death trap alive. Rising out of my seat, I moved to gingerly walk down the steps when I felt myself being picked up from behind. Whirling, I found myself face-to-face with laughing green eyes – but unfortunately not the ones I'd hoped for. Edward picked me up bridal style, carrying me down the steps, laughing the whole way. "We can't have you hurting yourself before we get you on the dance floor, Bell!" he told me with a goofy grin. Gripping his shoulders to gain better sense of balance, I managed to catch Alice's gaze. About to silently plead with her to get me out of this embarrassing situation, I caught a strange, almost sad look in her eyes. But it was gone just as quickly as it had come, and Alice was soon laughing with the rest and praising Edward's gentlemen complex.

Edward refused to put me down until we were outside the bus, and then he put me down with a dramatic flourish that had the rest of the bus passengers watching us. A few were even taking pictures. Mortified, I buried my face in my hands before Alice grabbed my arm, and telling me how I made such a good damsel in distress. Once every one was off the bus, the group slowly began to make our way down the street, Alice linking arms with mine and chattering a mile a minute. But I kept glancing at her, wondering what was behind the strange look I had seen on her face when Edward carried me down the stairs. Maybe she likes him? Giving my new friend another glance, I firmly resolved to have a heart to heart with her the first opportunity I had when we were alone.

"Does anyone actually know where this place is?" Rose asked quietly from ahead of us, craning her neck to look back at the others as she spoke.

"Relax sweetheart, I can get us there in no time," Mike replied casually, causing Emmett to stiffen and glare at him. Knowing that although Emm was normally a great big teddy bear, he could turn grizzly in an instant if he suspected that either his girl or an honorary sister was in danger of being hit on. And in Emm's mind, the two almost coincided exactly. Moving forward, I firmly poked Emm in the back before pushing him forward, trying to give Rose a look to help me. Catching on, Rose gently but insistently pulled Emm forward, slowly getting him moving again and less likely to jump Mike.

"If for some reason Mike can't get us there, we can always ask for directions," I said quietly, trying to cause as less tension as I could. From behind us, we heard a sharp whistle. Turning, I saw Jasper standing at the entrance to a side street, Edward right beside him. Having caught our attention, Jasper jerked his head toward the street before striding off. Edward paused briefly, waiting as the rest of us to back track before following his brother down the dark street.

"Guess we're taking a shortcut," Alice whispered to me, before dragging me after the twin brothers, the others not far behind us.

Edward POV

Checking to make sure the girls were behind me, I strolled after my brother, replaying events in my head. Honestly, I picked Bella up because the poor girl was embarrassed enough and the most accident prone person I had ever met. If she had tried to walk down those stairs, we would be at the hospital, not walking into the Temple Bar district. Yeah, Emmett could have, but he has Rose, Mike would completely try to feel her up, and it's not like Jas would have either… Then again…

Walking faster, I came up alongside my brother and looked at him out of the corner of my eye. Turning to glare at me again, Jas widened his strides until he was ahead of me again. Shaking my head, I thought back to how he looked ready to throttle me when we got off the bus and I set Bella down. And when Mike had slung his arm around her, I grabbed Jas' wrist to keep him from coming unglued. So naturally, being the wonderful twin he loves, I walked with him to an alleyway a little ways behind us, trying to get a read on my twin. Coming to a halt by the side street, Jas let out a sharp whistle to get the group's attention. Turning to walk down the street, Jas ground out quietly "She's off limits, back off," before striding away.

Which led to the present with me trying to let my idiot brother know Bella would be nice to have as a friend or sister figure, but not girlfriend material for me. Walking out into Temple Bar, I grabbed my brother by the wrist. Spinning him around and keeping my voice low, I leaned in closer. "Duly noted, bro," I said, a small smile on my lips. "Same goes for Alice." Raising an eyebrow, my brother relaxed as his trademark smirk came back into place. "Duly noted," he replied before punching me in the arm, to which I punched him back, my own smirk in place. Now the only question was if he was truly head over heels for Bella… and if he would be protecting her from now on.

Bella POV

Walking into the Temple Bar area, my ears were assaulted by music from every direction. Street musicians played every few feet, while pubs and night clubs had music pounding out their doors, trying to lure potential customers inside for a few drinks. I couldn't help but look around, wide-eyed, at the mass of people milling along the Temple Bar district. Stumbling once again, I managed to bump into a person on the street. "I'm so sorry," I replied quickly, only to have the man turn around and leer at me.

"Oh, that's ok baby," he slurred, draping an arm around my shoulders and drawing me closer. His breath stank of different kinds of alcohol and I shivered, before the man's arm was roughly removed and Emm threw him bodily away from me.

"You **do not **touch **any **of these girls!" he hissed, drawing me protectively to his side, Rose wrapped in his other arm. "Go stumble home and use your hand!" Clutching gratefully to Emm's side, the three of us quickly moved to join the rest of the group. Alice alternated looking worried in my direction to glaring at the drunk who was trying unsuccessfully to get off the ground. In front of her Edward stood protectively, arms folded across his chest. Jessica and Tanya appeared to have missed the whole exchange, meaning Mike had as well, while Jasper…

Looking back when I heard the sound of something fast hitting flesh, my eyes widened as I saw Jasper staring down at the drunk who had grabbed me who was now sporting what looked like a broken, bloody nose. Cursing, the man managed to stumble away while Jasper looked on, mouth in a tight line. "Well, damn," Edward muttered behind me. "Guess that's the answer to my question then." Turning to gaze at him inquisitively, Edward merely smiled at me and shook his head. Jasper rejoined the group and leaned up against the wall, folding his arms and glaring at everyone.

"And that is why you stick together," Rose told the group at large. "Girls, focus for once," she commanded quietly, snapping her fingers in front of Jessica and Tanya. Startled and disgruntled that their conversation was interrupted, both girls glared at Rose. Rose taking that as paying attention, continued quietly but commandingly. "If you don't want to become some drunks plaything, stay close to each other and make sure at least one of the guys is within reach of you. That way if someone does start something, the guys can take care of it, like Emm and Jasper demonstrated," Pausing momentarily, Rose scrutinized Jasper leaning against the wall, before sending a meaningful look at Emm. Clearing her throat, Rose continued. "Don't go to the bar alone, don't go dancing alone, and don't go to the bathroom alone. Otherwise, don't come crying to us if something happens." Flushing slightly when she realized that was the most she had ever said in front of us, Rose pressed in against Emm's side.

Grinning down at her, Emm leaned in to give her cheek a quick kiss, squeezing her hand in approval. Alice beamed at her, before stepping out from behind Edward, who still hadn't moved. Coming to my side, she squeezed my hands before giving me a hug. "You ok Bella?" she asked worriedly.

Nodding at her and smiling, I squeezed her hands back. "I'm ok, thanks to Emm… and Jasper," I finished after a pause. Emm reached down to give me a one armed hug, while Jasper just looked at me, his eyes still flashing dangerously. Edward looked at me in exasperation before elbowing him in the side. Turning his dangerous emerald glare on his brother, the two had a silent battle between them before Jasper finally turned back to look at me and nod his head stiffly. Obviously bored at the conversation and ready to hit a pub, Jessica rolled her eyes before asking snidely "Can we just pick a place already? One with dancing too," she added hastily, eyeing a nightclub down the way.

"Anyplace is fine with me," Alice replied with a shrug, locking arms with me.

"Then let's go to that nightclub over there," Mike pointed out, trying to get in Jessica's good graces.

"Let's do this people!" Edward yelled cheerfully, emphasizing his excitement with a punch to the air. Strolling along the cobbled street with Alice glued to my side, the nine of us entered the nightclub. Wincing at the volume of the music, I almost thought my eardrum would pop. Edward leading the way and Mike bringing up the rear, our little group pushed through the throng of people, trying to find an empty table big enough for all of us. Finding one at the back of the club with a clear view of the dance floor, we all took our seats, stashing our stuff at the back under some coats.

"So what do ya'll want to drink?" Edward asked cheerfully. "Jas and I will buy this first round!" Jas raised an eyebrow before sighing at his enthusiasm. Rolling his eyes, Jas stalked off to the bar. "And ya better make it quick, cause Jas has the most cash of the two of us, and he doesn't wait after I've coerced him into something!" still with a cheery smile, I could only shake my head at Edward's plans, wondering how he had managed to wrangle that much out of his brother.

"Two screwdrivers," Tanya said, indicating herself and Jessica. Fading out of the conversation, my eyes wandered over to where Jas was weaving through the throng of people towards the bar. Suddenly feeling a pinch to my side, I focused back on the group, realizing everyone was watching me intently, waiting for me to say what I wanted.

"Uh," I hesitated, not too sure about drinks. "Whatever you think is good will be fine." Raising an eyebrow at me, Edward looked thoughtful before snapping his fingers.

"I think I might know something you'll like. We'll be right back!" quickly moving to catch up with his brother, Edward disappeared among the patrons of the club. Wondering if I might be in for it, I quickly dismissed the idea of Edward purposefully getting me drunk. Turning to thank Emm again for saving me from that drunk, I couldn't help but smile as he and Rose were curled up together along the back bench of the table, talking quietly and laughing in each other's ears. I really was happy for my surrogate older brother.

Jasper POV

Seething, I strode along towards the bar, trying to calm down. First Ed, then Mike, and then that asshole… Dammit! Yeah, Ed and I are cool now, but still! One thing we've always done – we don't go after the same girl. If one doesn't back off, then she's completely off limits, and neither one will go after her. Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair, before searching for my idiot brother. But goddammit!

Watching Ed pick Bella up like she was a bride sent me tipping over the edge. Its not like I wouldn't have helped her down the stairs, I helped her up the damn things! But no, I'm just the fuckin badass, and god do I need a drink.

Slamming a hand on the bar to get the bartenders attention, I turned back to watch my brother move quickly through the crowd. And that jackass Mike, who wants to play touchy feely with all the girls. The guy's a fuckin pervert, and needs to stay far away from Bella… and the rest of the decent girls. Jessica and Tanya will most likely want to have fun with the guy, when they finally quit throwing themselves at us, but if he touches Bella I'll break his neck. Not to mention the drunk who fuckin touched her…

Rubbing a hand along my face, I briefly heard Ed start rattling off drink orders. I was too out of it to even realize she had been grabbed, so how fucked up is that? Ed was probably right to take care of her, as I seem to keep failing spectacularly. But that sonofabitch, **no one **touches my girl!

"Yo, what do you want Jas?" Ed asked, waving a hand in front of my face. "The highest proof they have is…"

Cutting him off, I slapped some money down for the bartender. "Just a Guinness," I told him. No way in hell was I gonna get drunk and not watch after her.

**A/N: So Rachel and I would like to clear something up, the characters in this story are not based on the actual people from our study abroad class, neither are they based on us. We decided against using certain characters to reflect certain people for two different reasons: first, we didn't want to insult any of our fellow classmates if by any chance they where unhappy with how the character was portrayed, and secondly, we didn't want to restrict ourselves by having to fit certain experiences to a certain character - we wanted to be able to use the experiences that felt right in the context of the story. This story is still based off of real life situations - we just compiled a list of humoris and sometimes serious happenings that occurred while over there and are placing those in the story where we feel it best fits the plot.**

**Thank you **

**Danielle and Rachel **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers I hate authors notes as much as the rest of you and I sincerely apologize for the fake out!!!! It seems that between me and Rachel everything has sort of come to a head these past couple of weeks, Rachel had been helping her Grandparents remodel there house and doesn't have internet access there and considering we rarely see each other we are forced to communicate through emails and short phone conversations. She also has been extremely sick for the past couple of days. I on the other hand have been working 8-16 hour shifts at an adult foster care home on top of going to training for said home 3-4 times a week giving me less time to devote to the story. I just spoke with Rachel and we believe that we should have everything ready to be posted by Thursday or Friday permitting no more unforeseen circumstances. We are both incredibly sorry we feel terrible about not getting our story updated sooner. We hope you can bear with us until we can both update more regularly. Now I'm just rambling so yeah thanks for reading**

**Love **

**Danielle and Rachel**


	5. Chapter 5

POV Bella

Watching the crowd gyrating to the music, I couldn't help but wish to be on the dance floor. Then again with these death trap heels, I'd probably wind up kissing the beer-encrusted floor. Sighing, I turned my attention back to Alice, who was jiving in her seat, still looking towards where the twins had disappeared. Maybe now was a good time to ask her, with everyone busy…

"Alice!" I yelled, trying to catch her attention. When she didn't even blink, I shifted forward in my seat, the bass thumping in my ears. Leaning right next to her ear, I shouted "Alice!". Whipping her head around, Alice sent me a sheepish smile before leaning towards my ear.

"What?" she shouted back. I briefly wondered how deaf I would be in the morning from the music, and if I'd even be able to talk if this was how all conversations would be held. Leaning in conspiratorially close, I shouted back.

"I wanted to ask you what you thought of …" An arm reached from behind me to plunk a pint bottle in front of me. Startled I looked up into vibrant green eyes, before Jasper smirked and went to deposit the other drinks. Briefly wondering if he had heard anything, I stared in blank confusion at the drink before tilting the bottle to look at the label. Bulmers Irish Cider.

"I think you'll find that to your liking," a voice yelled from me, causing me to whirl around to look at Edward. "It's not too strong, kinda sweet!" he went on. Nodding my head, I yelled back a "Thank you!" before turning to find Jasper sitting across from me. "Thanks!" I yelled at him too, hoping he could at least read lips, cause I doubted he would be able to hear me.

Staring hesitantly at the bottle, I brought it to my lips and took a slow, shallow sip. Letting the liquid slide down my throat, I found Alice and Edward staring at me.

Blinking at the taste, I immediately took another swallow, smiling happily that I had found at least one Irish drink to my liking. Giving Edward's thumbs up, Alice started laughing as Edward returned the gesture, taking a long swallow out of his glass.

"Want a taste of mine?" Alice asked, offering me her glass. Staring suspiciously at the dark brown liquid, I took a small swallow, before immediately choking and gagging at the taste.

"What the hell is that?" I sputtered out, taking a long draw from my own bottle to wash out the taste.

"Guinness!" Alice replied cheerfully, carefully taking another sip. Wrinkling her nose, she mock whispered near my ear. "It tastes like shit, but you can't go to Ireland and not try it. I'll have to find something else though, cause there's no way I'm drinking this every night!" Taking another sip of my new wonderful obsession called Bulmer's, I handed the bottle to Alice.

"Try some!" I urged her. Setting aside that terrible Guinness, Alice took a long swallow. Smacking her lips thoughtfully, Alice quickly grinned before turning around and tilting the bottle back for another long drink. "Hey!" I yelled, laughing as I attempted to wrestle the bottle away from her. "That's my booze!"

Shrieking with laughter, Alice vainly tried to fight me off, while Edward, Emm, and Rose began laughing at the impromptu battle over my new drink of choice. Jasper merely snorted, but his eyes held a lilting light that made them a twinkling emerald. Finally succumbing due to the fact that I had basically all but sat on her to get my drink back, Alice gravely handed over the bottle before bursting out laughing once again.

"Remind me to never get between you and your booze of choice Bells!" she chortled, causing me to blush bright red before taking an angry but delightful sip of my drink. Slumping down slightly in my chair, I looked around for a second before realizing that three of our number had disappeared.

"What happened to Jessica and Tanya?" I asked, knowing that Mike wouldn't be too far from them. Scowling, Rose took a sip of her drink before replying. "They went off – somewhere. They better be able to take care of themselves, because with how hard Mike pounded that, he won't be worth shit." Shaking her head dismissively, Rose quickly flicked a strand of her hair behind her shoulder. "Oh well, so not our problem. I refuse to let them ruin our night. Anyway, what are ya'll majoring in?" Rose quickly switched the subject, causing the six of to slowly start to get to know one another as we nursed our drinks.

More often than not, Edward answered for both himself and his brother, though Jasper would occasionally offer his two cents in, causing some interesting and lively discussions between the twins. Laughing, Alice regaled them all with tales of her fashion exploits, which sent me into a fit of nerves because I would most likely become her next fashion project for the duration of our trip. Meaning more deathlike shoes, tiny skirts, and massive amounts of makeup. Yippee. Yet watching her enthusiasm, I knew I would give in with little trouble. Alice was just Alice.

Smiling, I drained the last of my drink in tandem with Alice, who cheerfully whooped and gave me a high five. "Oh yeah girl!" Smiling back at her, I saw a wicked gleam enter Alice's eye as she gave Jasper an assessing look. "You know, that outfit looks like it came right out of…" Quickly tuning her out, I couldn't bear to listen to another of Alice's fashion lectures. Looking once more longingly at the dance floor, I started in surprise when a hand reached into my view.

Looking up at Edward, he smiled before pulling me out of my chair. Panic stricken, I tired to pull away realizing he was leading me to the dance floor, but he just grinned and kept right on pulling. Stumbling along, Edward quickly reached down to steady me as we hit the dance floor and the mass of bodies.

"Don't worry!" he yelled, pulling me closer to him. "I won't let you trip!" Glaring at him, he finally pulled a sheepish smile. "Fine, I won't let you wind up on the floor or in the emergency room, ok?" Twisting my ankle as I attempted to take a step, he quickly grabbed me and spun me around before pulling me back to him. "I'd say take off your shoes, but then you'd catch some kind of disease, fungus, and STD… one of them has to live and mutate on these floors. So instead, how about this?"

Lifting me off the floor, Edward replaced me with my feet firmly planted on his toes, my heels overhanging the fronts. Blushing in embarrassment at being seen dancing like a four year old, Edward swayed us both to music, twirling us around. "Don't worry about what you look like. Nobody knows us here, and most of the people here are so plastered they'll be lucky to find their way home, let alone remember anything from tonight. So just have fun!" Punctuating his "have fun" statement, Edward dipped me so low my head nearly touched the ground before pulling me back as he spun around.

Completely dizzy, I couldn't help but laugh as Edward twirled and boogied us around the dance floor, saving me from breaking an ankle while letting me dance and have a good time. "Thank you," I told him seriously during a break in the music. "You are more than welcome Bells," Edward replied cheerfully. Smiling I glanced back to our table where Jasper and Alice sat talking, and Emm and Rose were… having fun.

Blushing once again, I tried to push the image of my brother-figure making out with his girlfriend from my mind – it's just **not **something siblings want to envision of each other. Turning my attention back to Alice and Jasper, I couldn't help but follow the curve of his neck to his lips, which were some of the most sensual I had ever seen, not to mention those smoldering eyes I wish he would turn on me…

"You see something you like that happens to share some of my DNA?" a voice whispered teasingly near my ear. Snapping my attention back to Edward, he quickly winked before spinning me around the floor again. "Don't worry, I won't tell. Though maybe I should, seeing as you're a bit too insecure for your own good, and it might take ages for you to admit to anything," smiling broadly, Edward dipped me again before bouncing around to the music.

"I can give you all the information you might ever want on the guy, and can teach you what makes him tick. And make sure he treats you right, so think of me as your second honorary brother!" Swaying to the music, Edward glanced back towards his brother, but his eyes quickly flicked beyond him to gaze at someone else. "Besides, you might be able to help me in return, cause I'm kinda in the same boat."

Looking up at him in disbelief, Edward slowly looked back down. "You think Alice has a thing for my brother, or do I maybe stand a chance?" Thinking back to Alice's weird expression on the bus, I slyly grinned back up at him.

"I think you stand more than just a chance," I told him slyly, causing Edward to grin before laughing again as we swayed to the music.

We stayed out on the dance floor for a few minutes more while I feverishly thought of a way to approach Alice about Edward. Biting my lip, I startled quickly when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Craning my neck, I saw Alice's strained smile with Jasper right behind her. Leaning in close, she yelled "Will you come to the bathroom with me? Rose is **really **serious about that rule for the two of us." Smiling brightly I nodded my head, thinking it was the perfect chance to corner Alice about her feelings.

Carefully disengaging myself from Edward with a "Be back," and a sideways wink, I began walking through the crowd towards the bathroom – and promptly wobbled and found the ground rushing up to meet me.

Squeezing my eyes shut for the inevitable collision, I felt a hand yank hard on my elbow, righting me quickly. Unscrewing my eyes, I looked up to find an exasperated yet amused Jasper holding onto me, shaking his head. "You really are a walking time bomb, aren't you Bella?" Jasper asked ruefully as he began escorting me and Alice off the dance floor. Trying to decide if he was teasing or insulting me, I found I didn't really care when he didn't let go of my arm, keeping me steady in my heels.

Blushing uncontrollably, I turned even redder when I swear I heard him growl at a guy who started to approach me. The guy definitely backed off when Jasper glared and locked eye contact with him, and I went to cloud nine. Completely giddy in my daydreams of Jasper and I, I managed to wobble on my heels of death even more, which caused Jasper to let go of my elbow and hold on to my waist to keep me steady. Knowing I must be beyond fire engine red, I somehow muttered a thanks and dragged Alice into the bathroom. Sighing in sorrow and relief, I turned around to find Alice staring at me like I had a second head before giving me a weak smile and walked into a stall.

Taking care of my own business fast, I rushed back out to the sinks to wash my hands and wait for Alice, hoping she wouldn't be angry that I had been dancing with Edward all night. Biting my lip, I tried to think of the best way to broach the subject as Alice came up to the sink. Instead I just jumped without any real tact.

"You like Edward, don't you?" I asked straight out, grinning when Alice swung her head up and around with a deer in the headlights look. "Why don't you come out and dance with us?"

Mouth gaping like a fish, Alice stuttered for a second before blushing and turning back around to turn off the water. "Cause I didn't want to fight with my new friend if she liked him too," she finally muttered, turning to look at me fully. "I think it's stupid to fight over a guy, especially with a friend."

Grinning broadly, I took a leaf out of Alice's book and gave my friend a giant hug. "Me neither," I told her as I let go. "But guess what? I don't like Edward that way, he's more like a very protective brother. And Edward doesn't like me like that. In fact, I think he likes you, as he would talk about you at different times!" Not wanting to just spill that Edward had told me he liked her, I wanted the two to come together on their own with a few gentle pushes.

Eyes shining, Alice smiled up at me before squealing loudly and hugging me. "Really? That's so great, I was worried that he might like you, and that you maybe kinda liked him, but then that didn't make any sense as you blush uncontrollably around Jasper and just stare off into space looking at him, but I just didn't know and didn't want to say anything and…"

Blushing once again when Jasper entered the conversation, I kinda spaced out until Alice poked me in the cheek. Startled, I looked down into mischievous eyes before she started laughing. "See? Complete space cadet even with the mention of Jasper! You do like him!"

"Yeah," I answered sheepishly. "Edward kinda figured it out and he offered to help me understand what makes his brother tick so that I have a chance," I confessed. Whipping me around, Alice quickly dragged me to the door.

"Then what are you waiting for, get back out there and talk to him so that you and Jasper can get together, and be such a cute couple, get married, and make tons and tons of adorable babies!" I quite literally ran into a wall when the words 'make' and 'babies' came out of Alice's mouth together.

Rubbing my nose, Alice just giggled before grabbing me and pulling me towards the door of the bathroom again. "I didn't mean right now, silly! Though you can get in some practice during the next three months, if you know what I mean!" Alice said with a wink, causing my face to flush completely. "And you're my friend, so I trust you with my future man, and you can get in some good words about me! This is perfect!"

Wondering if Alice ever truly needed to breathe when she got into her super impulsive-excited mode, I opened the door to find Jasper lounging outside. Raising an eyebrow at my red face and Alice's uncontrolled giggling, Jasper merely shook his head before jerking it in the direction of the dance floor. "I don't think I really want to know," he said before walking us back toward the group.

Wondering if my face would ever resume its normal color, I saw Alice wink at me before ever so innocently nudging me so that I was crammed up against Jasper's side. Jasper glanced sidelong at me, but kept on walking, making a path through the crowd. Suddenly coming up short, I was jostled before Jasper once again reached out to steady me, before groaning and shaking his head. Looking to what had stopped him, I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Out on the dance floor, Rose was swaying and twirling, her beautiful hair flipping behind her. Beside her, Emm stood – and was reaching for the stars. Reaching above his head with both hands and alternating side to side making a grabbing motion, Emm was in his own world. He never had been much of a dancer, but a few years ago he came up with this 'reach for the stars' move for dance parties. Beside me Alice was laughing so hard she was clutching at her side. I damn near died when Rose paused for a moment before joining him in his star effort. I know Alice did.

Watching the two, I couldn't help but laugh harder and admire the fact that the two were perfect for each other. Alice suddenly dashed over to them and joined in, twirling as she did so. Moving to join my friends, I lightly pulled Jasper to see if he would follow. Face twisted, he seemed incredibly angry… or trying hard not to laugh. Raising an eyebrow, he sighed once again but willingly followed to join the group, which now had an added Edward jiving to the music.

Alice subtly gave me a thumbs up when she saw that Jasper had followed before pulling me near her to do our own version of the stars. Laughing and dancing, I happily discovered that I only needed to have someone save me from face planting a couple of times, and before I knew it was 2:00 in the morning. Suddenly feeling the jetlag I had put off due to adrenaline, I couldn't help but yawn, and saw Alice follow suit a while later.

Leaning in close I asked "You about ready to go, or do you want to stay?" I had my answer when Alice yawned as a reply, before nodding her head toward the door. Moving closer to the other four I yelled "Hey, we're gonna head back to the apartments."

"Not alone you aren't!" Emm retorted quickly, straightening up. Biting my lip, I knew none of the others were ready to go. The twins looked at each other, having a silent staring contest. Finally, Jasper nodded his head sharply, but his mouth looked tight as he glanced back towards me.

"I'll take the girls back," Edward offered as he began ushering us towards the door. "Jas could, but he'll be the best one to help you find the other three when you're ready to go. I have a sucky sense of direction, so you'd just be trying to find me. But don't worry, it's a straight shot to the bus and then to the apartments, so we'll be alright," Edward finished, grabbing his jacket.

Saying our goodnights, I couldn't help but feel disappointed that Jasper wouldn't be escorting us. Then again, this way I could find out some inside information about my dark and brooding crush. I barely registered getting on the bus or the trek back to the apartments, I was ready to crash so badly. Alice was even quiet, which proved just how tired she was. Edward kept up a quiet banter until we got to our apartments.

Stopping me gently Edward asked "Hey, you wanna come in for a bit?", indicating his apartment. I saw Alice pause for a second and winced, hoping she wouldn't think anything was up. Apparently Edward noticed it too, because he quickly added "Our lil' Bells here has a major crush on my bro, and I'm tryin' to give her some pointers on what runs through his convoluted skull."

Smiling brightly, Alice got some of her pixie-hyper personality back. "Then you best get in there missy, and get all the pointers you can, cause Jasper is a self proclaimed bad boy, and its gonna take a girl awhile to crack that and get him all mushy lovey dovey with her! Go on, shoo!" She proclaimed, pushing me towards Edward and the open door. Turning my head, I gave Alice a tired wink and mouthed "some good words comin' up", which cause Alice to brighten even more and giggle, before waving us goodnight and entering our apartment.

Following Edward up to his room, I spread out on his bed while he got comfortable leaning against his headboard. Listening to him talk about Jasper's likes and dislikes, and his personality which could be extremely overprotective and possessive, I dimly was aware that it was taking him longer and longer to form sentences, while it was taking me longer to process them. Brain shutting down into darkness, my last thought was a daydream of Jasper as Edward's voice faded out into the night.

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long, but between sickness and family reunions, it got really hectic for quite a while! So thanks for sticking with us! As for the 'reaching for the stars', this did happen quite a few times. It was hysterical, and yet a wonderful time just hanging out and having fun at the pubs! We love you Jimmy, it wouldn't have been the same without it! Haha, Jimmy really was the big brother of the group always so overprotective but silly and fun at the same time….**


End file.
